


blood type a does not stand for apple juice

by sugarspoons



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarspoons/pseuds/sugarspoons
Summary: And there he is, looking guiltily at Seunghoon as he sips from a blood bag with a goddamn metal straw like it's a goddamn Capri-Sun.In which Seunghoon's medical internship would be going a lot smoother without the pretty vampire who has apparently been breaking into their blood donation storage.





	1. late nights and reptile rights

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire Jinwoo because it's one month to October; Halloween szn babey.

Seunghoon has had his fair share of ups and downs, and the path to becoming a doctor, well, is certainly peppered with both. 

Tonight though, things seem to be going decidedly more _down _than _up. _It's well past twelve in the morning and he's still at the hospital, cramped behind his desk, because Seungyoon had a family dinner and convinced him to swap shifts. He's nursing a headache, thrumming behind his eyes, wondering if he should've taken law instead, or business. Maybe even veterinary science, Haute would like that. 

The air-conditioning unit in this room is lukewarm at best and splutters indignantly every ten minutes. The coffee machine makes coffee that's either too bitter or straight up water, it's fifty-fifty. 

Seunghoon is tapping his fingers on his desk and considering how he'd go about becoming an idol when he hears it. 

A faint clatter, a creak, and what sounds suspiciously like a muted "ouch!" There shouldn't be anyone else on this floor tonight, he's already made the nightly rounds with his supervising doctor, and Seungyoon will come for the morning shift at six. 

Maybe a nurse? Seunghoon decides it is within his purview to at least check. Sighing, he rolls down the sleeves of his dress shirt and swings out into the hallway. 

Empty. Silence. 

Frowning, Seunghoon lets his feet carry him a couple steps down. And then he hears it again, another clatter, shuffling. He moves towards the sound, finds himself in front of a door. _Blood Storage_ reads the plastic placard. Seunghoon raises his lanyard to the security panel and it chirps its staticky beep amiably as the door clicks open. The bright white lights flicker on, revealing clean rows of coolers, a sink, and—

And there he is, looking guiltily at Seunghoon as he sips from a blood bag with a goddamn metal straw like it's a goddamn Capri-Sun.

Seunghoon takes a deep, long-suffering breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. He's really going to need pills for his headache now, or a shitty coffee. Maybe both.

"Okay," he exhales, slowly, "I don't— is this a— How much did Minho pay you?"

The other man blinks, slowly lowering the straw from his lips, the cold metal glinting under the fluorescent lights. "What?" he manages, softly. 

"How much did Minho pay you to put you up to this? Because if this is about last Saturday, I already _told _him I was sorry for getting drunk and telling Seungyoon that he thinks his butt is cute, and that petty bastard- this isn't even a remotely good prank scenario, you're pretending to drink from a blood bag with a _metal—"_

At this, the other man flushes a deep red, waves one hand jerkily to cut Seunghoon off." No, no, I— I'm not _pretending, _I _am_ drinking this blood, " he shifts, looking uncomfortable, "And my straw— the turtles." Adds, thoughtfully, "Climate change is very real."

"Please explain." Seunghoon is way beyond this. Internships just don't pay enough. 

"Um, okay, so, Earth, right- we just aren't taking care of her, do you know _how much pollution—_"

"No! Fuck," Seunghoon brings a hand up to massage his temples, not gently, "I fucking— I know the turtles have it rough. You're in our blood donation storage room, it's one in the morning. Drinking blood. Explain _that!_"

To his credit, the man has the decency to look embarrassed. He lowers his eyes— and admittedly, he is very pretty— says, "Okay, well, I'm a vampire."

—oh. Very pretty, and absolutely batshit insane.

"Really!" He adds, as if sensing Seunghoon's disbelief. His doe eyes are open wide, huge and sparkly and pleading. "I can prove it, here, come here, please, Doctor— um, Doctor—"

"Seunghoon, Lee Seunghoon," And Seunghoon feels significantly more tired than he did a second ago. If he wakes up with a hangover tomorrow and this is a product of his imagination, if he's actually shitface drunk right now and hallucinating, he's not going to talk to Minho for a week for allowing this to happen. He doesn't bother mentioning that he's not a real doctor (yet) though.

The man waits for Seunghoon to close the distance between them, and he's gazing at Seunghoon earnestly. "Here," he says, and he tilts his chin back, and it's one in the morning and his neck is long and pretty and bare. And he opens his mouth and peers at Seunghoon expectantly through fluttery lashes. "Oh." Seunghoon says weakly, because sure enough, there are _fangs _right there.

"Sorry, Seunghoonie," the man straightens back up, and nods sympathetically, "For drinking your blood. But now you know I had to."

Seunghoon splutters at the name, because this man is— certainly— smaller than him, and soft-looking, and that's not his— _Seunghoon's— _blood, it's the hospital's, the donor's, but now he's definitely thinking about this strange, likely crazy man sticking a metal straw in his arm and _sipping—_

"This is too much," he whispers under his breath. Then, snapping his head towards the other man, "You realise this seems absurd to me, right?" 

"I don't know," the response is light, innocent, "I've never really told a human before."

Seunghoon, by now, has realised that it's going to be a long night. 

_____________

His name is Jinwoo, and he's a vampire. He'd taken Seunghoon to the bathroom and just like in the myths and folklore, there was no reflection in the mirror. Seunghoon wonders if, at any point, he'd somehow accidentally injected weed right into his bloodstream.

Presently, Jinwoo is ambling around his small office, still happily nursing his bag of blood. Seunghoon fixes himself two cups of coffee and toys with his bottle of Advil.

"It's a matter of ethics," Seunghoon finally says, slowly, "Finding a blood match is already difficult. I can't just let you drink the blood that could save someone."

"I need it to _survive_," Jinwoo almost whines, "I really try. I try to stave my appetite off as much as I can, I eat lots of lentils, mycoprotein—"

"A vegan vampire," Seunghoon feels weak.

"—but I will need blood eventually. And I just don't want to hurt anyone." On the last word, Jinwoo turns toward him beseechingly, hands clasped together.

A dam breaks inside Seunghoon. Maybe because by now it's two in the morning and he's just inhaled his coffees inadvisably fast and his stomach is kind of churning. Maybe it's how Jinwoo looks so sweet, illuminated in the light of his cheap IKEA desk lamp. Or maybe it's the plushness of his mouth that he's _still _got wrapped around his metal straw. Regardless of what it is, Seunghoon finds it compelling enough that he turns to Jinwoo and says, "Okay, I'll help you out."

"Come back tomorrow?" 

Jinwoo's smile is blinding. "Okay!" 


	2. sexy in a sustenance kind of way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You just—" Seunghoon's patience is really running thin and he's beginning to hope this is a very extended fever dream, "—said you wanted to eat me up!" 
> 
> "Not in a sustenance way!"

Jinwoo has been coming every night for a week now, and by Friday, Seungyoon is getting suspicious as to why Seunghoon keeps asking for his night shift.

"I'm just saying, not to accuse you of anything, but if you_ are _banging a patient after dark that's unethical, and not to mention weird as hell." He levels Seunghoon with a pointed stare as he packs up for the evening, slinging on his olive green coat.

Seunghoon huffs, "Show some respect man, I'm older than you, just because your genius ass skipped a year and started medicine early—" he rolls his eyes, he can't help but be fond of Seungyoon, "—anyway, you _like _the day shift, you get to see _Minho_ and if anything, you're the one who's going to end up banging someone during work hours."

"Yeah, maybe." Seungyoon shrugs, but Seunghoon doesn't miss the slight flush of pink on his cheeks as he shuts the door behind him. He chuckles to himself, thinking about his two friends dancing around each other, Minho's dumb face when he's recounting how Seungyoon smiles at him in the hallway—

Seunghoon's eyes fall on the condoms in the trash and Minho's rumpled jacket on the couch. 

"Fucking HELL!" 

______

Jinwoo likes this part of the night, carefully scaling the walls of the hospital, long fingers flicking at the latch of the window to the blood storage room that Seunghoon keeps unlocked for him.

He smiles to himself as he pushes the window pane inwards, slips into the room. He has to confess, there's really no reason for him to be coming back every night. He doesn't need blood _that_ often, though it's certainly a fun snack, but _Seunghoon,_ the tall human doctor student with smiley eyes and a kind laugh— well. As he's picked up from modern slang, Seunghoon is, he supposes, also a fun snack.

Right on cue, a beep followed by whirring and a click sounds, and Seunghoon steps easily into the room. He's in a black button down today, and stretches tiredly, long, sinuous limbs rippling, and Jinwoo wants to purr appreciatively.

"Hey," he directs a nod at Jinwoo, crossing the room to one of the coolers, "We've got extra b-type blood so you can have one of those tonight." Jinwoo murmurs his thanks, taking the cold packet from Seunghoon's warm fingers. They stand in silence for a while as Jinwoo fishes around his coat pocket for his metal straw.

"What's your blood type, Seunghoonie?" Jinwoo finally asks, between careful sips. He wonders if Seunghoon will let him freeze a couple bags, he hasn't had a popsicle in a while. 

Seunghoon tenses. "A." He answers hesitantly, turning to frown at Jinwoo.

"Mm. My favourite." An easy smile settles on Jinwoo's lips. He really did get so lucky running into this human.

"I—" Seunghoon is still staring at Jinwoo, "That's not very—" He breaks off and rubs his temples roughly, looking exhausted. "Hey. Why do you trust me?"

Jinwoo hums thoughtfully. "Well," he says honestly, "You're very handsome," —Seunghoon splutters— "You give me blood. And I like having you around. I like talking to you."

Seunghoon freezes. Jinwoo wonders if he's said something wrong but chooses to content himself with taking another sip of his blood. 

Seunghoon finally sighs, swivels his head to look sideways at Jinwoo. Part accusation, part question, he says, "You... Have a crush on me." 

______

Jinwoo turns to look at him with the prettiest smile and Seunghoon can't help but melt a little, despite how fucking bizarre everything is. 

"Is that what you humans would call it?" he asks, tilting his head, "I like your face and laugh and I look forward to seeing you." And, fixing Seunghoon with a big-eyed, sincere look: "Sometimes I feel like I could just eat you up."

Seunghoon blanches. He should feel a lot more scared, he thinks, but right now he's just not sure what he did to offend whichever deity dealt him these cards. "Are you going to like, kill me, and drain my blood?" he can't help but blurt this out plaintively.

Jinwoo looks surprised. "Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"You just—" Seunghoon's patience is really running thin and he's beginning to hope this is a very extended fever dream, "—said you wanted to eat me up!" 

"Not in a sustenance way!" Jinwoo looks distressed, presses his palms against Seunghoon's chest as if to calm him down.

And, oh. Not in a— Seunghoon starts to feel heat creep up his neck. Jinwoo's face is open, earnest, innocent— he definitely doesn't realise what he'd just said. 

"Well, how— how would I know!" Great, he's stammering now. "I don't know what you're like outside from—" he gestures generally around the room, and then jabs a finger towards the blood bag and metal straw "—this!" 

Eagerly, Jinwoo clasps his hands around Seunghoon's and Seunghoon really thinks he might faint, none of this makes sense. He wonders if he should go see Jiho for a psychiatric evaluation. "Then let's hang out!" he says excitedly, "I'll take you to my favourite cafe, they make mac and cheese with nutritional yeast and vegetables—"

And that's how Seunghoon lands a date. He's either high as balls, and has been for the past week, or he's going to be seeing a very beautiful, slightly vacuous vampire for lunch on Saturday.

______

As soon as it hits six, Seungyoon strides into the room looking fresh in a different crisp shirt from the day before. He's greeted by the sight of Seunghoon with his legs up on the desk, neck bent over the chair with all the evidence of a very stiff, uncomfortable nap. He wakes up with a snort when Seungyoon delivers a sharp kick to the chair leg. "My shift," he says by way of explanation when Seunghoon's eyes crack open blearily.

Seunghoon immediately snaps awake. That doesn't happen often. For some reason he's giving Seungyoon a very dirty look as he swiftly packs up, actions more hurried, maybe even more purposeful, than usual.

"See you on Monday," he calls as Seunghoon makes to leave. Seunghoon whirls around stiffly.

"I hid the condoms. I hope you and Song Minho get blue balls and fucking die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing style is called the only punctuation I know is emdashes. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this! I'm a millennial, I crave validation from Internet strangers.


	3. of pretty things and being pretty gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like, maybe he'd just done the equivalent of insult Jinwoo's mother— assuming he had one, but then it wouldn't be right to assume that vampires subscribed to the idea of a heteronormative nuclear family because after all, Jinwoo was out here on the date with him, another man.

Seunghoon realises that, perhaps the reason why he hasn't had more difficulty believing Jinwoo's ridiculous claims to vampirism is that Jinwoo simply looks the part. In daylight instead of under the harsh artifical bulbs at the hospital, Jinwoo is ethereal, glowing in the warm sun, eyes sparkling, hair lush and mouth perfect. The breathtaking smile that he's fixing Seunghoon with is just an added bonus. 

He instinctively reaches for the cafe door and holds it open for his companion; Jinwoo positively beams and thanks him with a pat to the cheek.

The cafe is Jinwoo's recommendation. Pretty standard joint with punny quotes rendered in artistic typography on red brick walls, retro-style lightbulbs hanging from exposed wires. Okay, so Jinwoo is a bit of a basic bitch. Seunghoon doesn't find that he minds. 

Jinwoo gets a finicky beetroot-squash-quinoa thing. Seunghoon cannot pronounce quinoa, and doesn't want to look like a fool attempting to, so he settles for a veggie burger. When the food arrives, he reaches for the grinder of garlic salt and sprinkles some over his patty, and unthinkingly, over Jinwoo's mush. 

Fuck. 

Seunghoon sort of panics, wonders if garlic is offensive somehow. Because— well, vampire. Like, maybe he'd just done the equivalent of insult Jinwoo's mother— assuming he had one, but then it wouldn't be right to assume that vampires subscribed to the idea of a heteronormative nuclear family because after all, Jinwoo was out here on the date with him, another man. But then maybe he shouldn't assume Jinwoo's gender, or that vampires had human concepts of gender, and even humans couldn't decide on—

"Hey, you alright?" Jinwoo's sweet face and concerned tone breaks him out of his reverie. Seunghoon decides none of it matters right now. Not when Jinwoo, whatever he might be, is right in front of him here and now with all the promises of something good— and perhaps something more. 

______

Over lunch, Seunghoon learns that Jinwoo is more than just his face. Behind the pretty, slightly vapid exterior is a boyish charm and a sharp wit. Seunghoon is recounting an anecdote, he says "Minho wears these stupid 3XL tees." Jinwoo shoots back, "I know you think it's fashion but have you seen your baggy pants," and Seunghoon is taken aback and kind of chastised but also kind of into it. 

_______

The date goes well, and Seungyoon won't get off his back. "Lee Seunghoon," he says, seriously, "Whoever this guy is, keep them around. You've been so much more efficient since last Saturday. I love not having to deal with your grumpy ass in the morning." 

Seunghoon snorts, flicks Seungyoon's forehead without strength. "That's Lee Seunghoon_ hyung _to you."

The curt reply, "You only address someone with honorifics if you respect them, Seunghoon."

Seunghoon smirks. 

"You must respect Minho a lot to be calling him daddy then."

"Hyung."

"Y'all fuck way too loud." 

"_HYUNG_!" 

______

Jinwoo starts to visit the hospital less and less and Seunghoon starts to return Seungyoon his night shifts. He doesn't see Jinwoo in the blood storage room anymore. 

Instead, he meets Jinwoo at a cinema and they catch the latest horror movie, and he finds that Jinwoo is deathly afraid of clowns. ("Have you considered that, hypothetically, if you ran into a demon clown, you could beat him with your enhanced strength and regeneration?", "Seunghoonie, I'd be too scared to move!" and "Then I'll have to protect you." )

They go cycling with Minho and Seungyoon and Seunghoon doesn't feel like a third wheel anymore. He exchanges glances and laughter with Jinwoo as the wind whips through their hair. And he even starts to admit, even though he says it while making exaggerated inverted commas with his fingers, that his friends' relationship is cute. 

As Seunghoon is writing a report, Jinwoo hums, perched next to him, tapping at a mobile game. It should be irritating but it isn't. It feels like Jinwoo has always belonged. 

They rendezvous at an arcade and Seunghoon witnesses first-hand the trash talk that can spill from such a delicate mouth. Their hands cramp and they drink cold, cheap milkshakes, and Jinwoo wins Seunghoon a hideous knockoff minion doll. 

Jinwoo kisses him first. 

______

Eventually, Seunghoon finishes school and starts practicing medicine for real. The vampire with the metal straw doesn't come by the hospital anymore. 

Now, he spends his evenings curled up with Seunghoon on their couch, a cat in each of their laps and Haute curled at their feet. By day, Jinwoo is a model and he sends Seunghoon selfies from work, picks up milk and groceries on the way home. Their apartment is small and cramped, rented on Seunghoon's fresh-out-of-school graduate pay and Jinwoo's savings, but it feels cosy and it feels like home.

It's still too early to speak of love and forevers, but late at night, while listening to the quiet, rhythmic heave of Jinwoo's chest, Seunghoon gently threads their fingers together and thinks to himself that his internship was worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to avoid Korean phrases in an English fic but there really is no equivalent for honorifics. I hope you enjoyed this, I'm really not one for multi-chapter fics so this was already kinda tough for me and I didn't want to belabour it!
> 
> 2seung friendship is underappreciated and Hoon has really been serving this season what with wetwinner2019 and all so I wanted to show him some love with this. Also there's been a glaring lack of fun humourous JinHoon AU,,, I got desperate so I had to write my own,, 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, listen, I know very little about vampires, or blood donations, but there's not enough JinHoon in this world!
> 
> I originally wanted it to be a one-shot but it didn't work out that way,,,, so I guess I've gotten myself into a multi-chapter commitment.


End file.
